ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 011
Cave of Mysteries, Part 1, is the 11th episode of the fan made series Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island, and picks off where the 9th episode left off. This is the first episode to introduce a new race of people, known as Nyits, as well as the first episode to see Helena dueling. Plot After dueling each other, Malin and Missy make up with Jackalton, Alysia, Lucas, and Owen. However, as Jackalton asks where Helena is, Malin and Missy themselves do not know. Alysia herself worries if her sister is going to be alright. As Jackalton, Alysia, Lucas and Owen are about to leave, Malin and Missy asks them first if they want to eat something at their place. Although reluctant at first, they decide to agree, deciding that they are all hungry. They meet over at a cave as Malin and Missy bring in different kinds of fruits, including apples, coconuts, bananas and more. After they had eaten they are about to go find Helena, until a Nyit comes to Malin and Missy, and tell them that they had found "someone special". Alysia and Lucas are wondering if it could be Helena, although Jackalton and Owen. After asked though by Alysia, however, Jackalton reluctantly comes along with them. Owen at first, doesn't, but decides to come, realizing he is outnumbered. During the walk, Jackalton asks Malin how he knew the Nyat. Malin responds saying that after Malin and Missy landed on the island, they noticed a group of people who looked weird. After getting to know each other, they decide to make an alliance under one condition: Missy and Malin must find someone who holds a special key. Jackalton, who suddenly remembers that Helena wears a key around her neck, tells them to go faster. They meet in the cave only to realize that they see Helena on a throne, with many Nyits fanning her. Malin asks what is going on, and the Nyits tell him that they found "the one destined to save the world". Missy responds that there could be more than one key. The Nyits, however, object. Alysia asks Helena what is going on, and Helena responds that she doesn't really know herself. Jackalton asks what really is going, saying to Helena she should know if she was willing to accept the pampering. Helena, however, herself says she cannot explain and runs off. The leader of the Nyits, named Irwa becomes mad at Jackalton after that arguement and has two Nyits watch him for the rest of the time he is in the cave. At night time, Jackalton asks Helena about what had happened, saying that all he wants to do to is know about her more. Helena says that she is Alysia stepsister in reality, shocking Jackalton. When her parents had died, she was adopted by Alysia's mother soon after. Before her mother had disappeared, she made a promise that she would always look after Alysia no matter what and gave her a key, saying it has unatural power. Helena then says that she can't remember the rest of what happened. Jackalton then asks about why the pampering then. Helena remarks that the pressure got into her, believing that she wasn't fullfilling her duties of gaurding Alysia. Helena then asks Jackalton to keep it as a secret between them while Jackalton reluctantly accepts. As they come closer, they are about to kiss until they notice Owen outside of the room, who becomes weirded out. As Helena goes to sleep, Alysia comes in and asks for one request. As Alysia sees that Helena has not been acting like herself lately, she wants to know her true feelings. Alysia asks for one duel between them. Helena, who doesn't want to disappointed, accepts. During the night when Lucas goes to get a drink of water, he overhears a conversation between Malin, Missy, and Irwa. Malin and Missy are talking to him, asking what is the big idea, saying that he already knows that there are 3 keys and one keyholder destined to hold them all. Irwa says he already knows, and plans on getting it from Helena by ultimately getting rid of her. Malin and Missy remark that that is a crazy idea; Irwa, however, responds that that was a promise Malin and Missy made to him, and they must not mention it to Jackalton and the group. Lucas, who overhears this, comes into Jackalton's room to inform him about what happened. Jackalton is outraged, and they are about to go into Helena's room until they are stopped by two Nyit gaurds. The next day, Helena and Alysia commence their duel, with Helena using a Tropic Hill deck constructed by the Nyits themselves, and Alysia using her Heack-Heack deck. Alysia is winning at first; however, as Helena summons a new monster, known as Synchro Spirit - Balance the Warrior, she starts becoming corrupted with hatred and unleashes a full force on Alysia mercilessly at that point. Featured Duel Alysia Sunvale vs. Helena Sunvale Turn 1: Alysia's Turn Alysia Normal Summons Heack-Heack Toy Knight (ATK 400), and activates the Field Spell Snow Snow Wonderland, sending Heack-Heack Grain Egg from her Deck to her Graveyard. Its effect Special Summons itself from the Graveyard (ATK 500). She tunes them to Synchro Summon Heack-Heack Brave Warrior (ATK 2000). It gains 500 ATK with Snow Snow Wonderland (ATK 2500). She sets a card and ends her turn. Turn 2: Helena's Turn Helena activates the Field Spell Botanical Forest, letting her increase a turn by one once per turn as long as she has a "Tropic Hill" monster. She then Normal Summons Tropic Hill Spearman in Attack Position (ATK 1700). She activates the effect of Botanical Forest, increasing the amount of turns by 1. Turn 3: Helena's Turn She sets three cards and ends her turn. Turn 4: Alysia's Turn Alysia Normal Summons Heack-Heack Tin Nurse (ATK 800) and uses its effect, giving Helena 1200 Life Points (Helena 5200). She then uses its second effect, sending Heack-Heack Cookie Fighter to the Graveyard to Special Summon it (ATK 1300). She tunes them to Synchro Summon Heack-Heack Twin Fairies (ATK 2300). It gains 500 ATK with Snow Snow Wonderland (ATK 2800). She activats its effect, inflict 500 damage to Helena as she has one card in her hand (Helena 4700). She attacks Spearman with Twin Fairies. Helena activates her face-down Clocking in Time, negating the attack. She activates attacks with Brave Warrior but activates another Clocking in Time. She ends her turn, using the effect of Snow Snow Wonderland to inflict 600 damage to Helena (Helena 4100). Turn 5: Helena's Turn During her Standby Phase, both the effects of Clocking in Time activate, increasing the amount of turns by 1 for each. Turn 7: Helena's Turn Helena uses the effect of Tropic Hill Spearman, tributing it, discarding her hand, and drawing a card for each amount of turns on the field, meaning she can draw 6 cards. She then Normal Summons Tropic Hill Whale (ATK 1800), and activates her face-down Pyro Clock of Destiny, increasing the amount of turns by 1. Turn 8: Helena's Turn Tropic Hill Whale gains one counter as its been on the field for one turn. She activates Fast Fowarding: as she controls a "Tropic Hill" monster, she can increase the amount of turns by 1. Turn 9: Helena's Turn Tropic Hill Whale gains another counter. Tropic Hill Whale's effect activates, removing two counters to Special Summon one "Tropic Hill" monster from her hand. She chooses Tropic Hill Robotic Fan and Special Summons it (ATK 1200). She uses its effect, increasing the amount of turns by 1. Turn 10: Helena's Turn Tropic Hill Whale gains another counter. Helena uses the effect of Botanical Forest, increasing the amount of turns by 1. Turn 11: Helena's Turn Tropic Whale gains another counter. She removes two more counters to Special Summon Tropic Hill Mouse (ATK 100). She then tunes all of them to Synchro Summon Synchro Spirit - Balance the Warrior (ATK 2400). She activates its effect, sending one Synchro monster from her Deck to the Graveyard to select one Synchro monster Alysia controls with the same Level as that monster and equip it to Balance the Warrior. She sends a Level 6 Synchro monster from her Extra Deck to the Graveyard to equip Twin Fairies to it. It gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the equipped monster's (ATK 3550). She attacks Brave Warrior with Alysia using its effect to increase its ATK by 500 (Alysia 2950). Balance the Warrior's second effect activates, letting her draw a card. She sets a card ends her turn. Duel continues in the next episode. Category:Chapters